Francis' Three Wish
by angel5blue
Summary: I don't own here, But I do, own my oc Penny Jones/Pennsylvania. This lemon story here. It been while that I made fanfic here. Enjoy the story with France.


Frenchman's three wish

Every year that Penny will always gave Francis her handmade chocolate on his birthday July 14. However he wants something else out of Penny beside her chocolate. Francis want hung with Penny like the time, when she was little kid. But time had gone so fast that she becomes fully grown lady now. Now he sees Penny that is lady now, in his mind and his body is aching to be with her no matter what it takes.

It was break time for world meeting. Francis was on his way to bug Arthur, but he spot Penny in the hall way. Francis get little closer to see who talking to Penny. She was talking to Arthur about something. He hates to see that these two closer are to each other. So Francis pulls Penny away from Arthur. He said, "Tsk, tsk. Penny, you should never talk to a stranger that can't cook too well." Arthur pulls Penny back to him. He yells back," You bloody wanker! I do cook well, frog!" Francis pull Penny away and Arthur pull Penny at same time. Penny yells, "STOP PULL ME!" They both stop pull and look at her. Penny had storm off away from them. Arthur and Francs went back fright over Penny again.

After the world meeting was over. Francis was head out the door to his car, his driver had open for Francis. Then Francis gets in his car, his driver close the door and went to his seat. His driver starts drive his master to his home. While Francis in car looks at window, he sees happy young couples on their dates before his birthday. He had sight, he was hoping that someone wish him happy birthday. But none hadn't says a word to him. Meantime, Penny went to her big brother. She told him that she going to hung with Francis for day, Alfred allow her go hung with Francis. Penny was so happy and hugs her big brother.

~July 14~

Next morning had come. There door ring at Francis's house. Francis had answered his door on his own, because he allows his household to take day off. He opened his door and spot Penny at his door. At first he thought that he was dreaming, usually Penny will come visit him during afternoon to give him some chocolate. But this time it's different, Penny is very early to be here. Francis come outside, he greeted her with his red rose had appear. "Bonjour, Penny~ here to drop your chocolate?" Penny had shaken her head. Francis raises his bow at Penny. Penny pulls out her card and gave to Francis. Francis had read out loud, "Happy Birthday, Francis! Today is your lucky day! Your gift is three wish…" He looks at her for minute and went back read more, "Your wishes only last today. So you better start wish now." Francis turns the card to sure it's a trick, but it's not. He looks at Penny, see her stand in front of him. That has brings him to joy to his heart. Penny asks, "What your first wish?" Francis smile at Penny.

~First wish~

Francis and Penny were walking together in the city of Paris. Penny was holding on Francis's arm that she don't bump into people's way. Either, Francis doesn't mind at all. He was just so happy that Penny is spending whole with him on his birthday. Penny notice the place has chance lot. Last time that Penny was at Paris that she was still colony with Benjamin Franklin. So now Penny was glad to spend time with Francis. They had made to the store of cake shop that called "Le Notre's" Penny had widened on the cakes display. They have made so many cake that you had never in your life. The baker had greeted them, "Bonjor, we welcome to our Le Notre Paris café. Let us know what kind cake you like to have." Penny looks Francis like little girl again. Francis chuckle bit and winks at Penny. Francis told the baker that he'll them know. The baker bow at him and left them alone. Penny went on to look at the cake, she started chocolate type first. Then she went to look other kind of cakes. "Francis's first wish was that they check out bake shop in Paris together." Penny went back to Francis, She asks, "Is there a cake that you like the most?" "Oui, there is."Francis was to lead down give Penny a kiss. Penny was stand there, watch Francis getting close to her. But out blues, baker told Francis that he cake is ready to go. Francis had pout little bit for miss his chance kiss her.

~Second wish~

"Are sure about this, Francis?" Penny asks, she sitting in fancy place to eat in France. Francis answer, "Oui~ this places that I always want eat with someone in wonderful dress." Penny tries not blushing in front of Francis. It's true, Penny is dress in a red elegant lace ball dress with beading embellishment, fitted lace covered bodice with beading detail, Lace skirt with hand sewn lace appliqué. Penny had her style up as brown wavy hairstyles. Francis stares at Penny's beautiful blue eye of the night sky. "Is everything okay?" Penny asked. Francis had his hand on Penny's hand. He is giving her wonderful smile to Penny. Penny had never smile like to her before. Her heart started to beat so much that never happen that before. "Francis' second wish is that he want to have wonderful dinner with Penny" Which are having wonderful night together alone. Their food had finally to them. Penny's food was lovely dish to eat. As Francis's meal look like England's cooking. He told waiter fix his meal right now. The waiter took Francis's food away and being his real meal out.

~Third wish~

Francis and Penny made back to his home. Francis had unlocked his door and open door for Penny to come in his house. Penny said, "Thanks for let me here for the night, Francis." "Oui, it's my pleasure to have you stay here." Francis answers, as he carries her bag to the guest room. He put her bag on the bed. Francis looks at Penny and told Penny, if she needs anything call him on the phone. Penny nodded her head, he left Penny alone in the guest room. Francis went his room to get ready for big love night. By the time Penny came out the bathroom. Penny is wear blue and white viscose sexy nightgown. She started brush her hair with her comb. Then her phone had ring, she answer, "Hello?" "Penny! Thanks the heavens that you still wake!" Francis cries on the phone. Penny wonders what on earth happen now. She asks, "What wrong?" Francis had told Penny that someone had sneak into his room and had handcuff on his ankles. Penny sight and told him that she right there. Penny put her blue rode on, she went to Francis's master bedroom. Penny opens his door. She saw Francis is nude on his master bed and handcuff on his ankles. Penny tries not to look at his Eiffel tower. She asks, "Where did they put the key at, Francis?" He point at his dresser. Penny picks his up and went closer to him. She had careful get on top on Francis. After Penny had unlocked his Hand cuff, Penny had felt someone hands slip in her night gown to her breast. Then started rub her nipples really good. Penny had softy moan little. She had dropped the key on Francis's master bed. Penny had fall on her back on Francis's crest. Francis asks, "Love that, cher?" Penny wants to fright it, but it felt so good. She said, "Francis-ah! Pleas-un." Francis chuckle soft, he left her night grown along with her rode. He tosses them the floor and kept on rub Penny's nipples so soft that Penny loses the fright with Francis. He careful put Penny down on her bed.

Penny gasp so softy, then Francis had stop rub. Penny told him don't stop. Francis get on top of Penny, he push Penny's hair out the away from her beautiful face. He went kiss Penny's lip so passions that he never gave before. Penny let Francis take control of her, Francis had his tongue enter inside Penny's wet cave. He massages her tongue with his tongue. Penny moans little, while he was kiss her. When Francis kisses her, he went to her neck kiss to breast. He sank her nipple and massage her other breast. Penny's body was getting the heat. Her wet panty were getting sink wet. Francis stop lick Penny's nipple. He goes down to her blue panty. Francis smirks, "Oh, looks like someone want it so bad." Penny blush so much like red rose. He slow pull her panty to feet, Penny really want him inside of her. She said, "Francis, please..." "Mon Cher amour. Let me look inside of you." Francis pulls out her wet panty away from her legs. He spread her legs open, he open her woman hood. Francis uses his breath to tease Penny's womanhood. Penny had grad the bed sheet. She begs him little bit. Then he put his finger in her womanhood to rub her clit so good that Penny had gasped so much. Francis had added his third finger in bump in and out. Penny Yells, "Francis, stop tease me! I need you, now!" "Oui. Of course, you do." He said. Francis removes his fingers away from her womanhood. He careful put his Eiffel tower inside of Penny's womanhood. Penny gave him sign to do it, he started to thrusts inside of her. Francis took slow thrust at slow at first. Francis said, "cher, you... So…tight..." Penny felt the pain, as Francis thrust her. But Francis has saying in french word to calm to make Penny feel better. Penny's tear were coming down on her cheek. Francis kiss them away, as began thrusts faster in max speed. Penny looks in to Francis's blue clear eyes. She gasp so much that her wall breaks down. She said, "I'm getting close, Francis. Ah!" Francis went to gave kiss Penny's so much passion and rub her nipples as same time. Until Penny wall had broke down.

"FRANCIS!"

"PENNY!"

A seed of french man enter her womb. Francis never felt this good in long time. He slow pulls his member out her. The firework went off in midnight in Paris, Francis lay down beside Penny. He pulls her close to him. Penny had never felt this good with Francis in bed. Francis looked at Penny and said, "Je t'aime, Penny." "I love you too, Francis." Penny said and fell asleep on his chest. Francis pulls the cover on them and went to sleep. He was so happy that his wish had come true with Penny. "Francis' last wish was to have Penny over at his house and show her how much he loves her."

The morning had come, Penny was still sleep on Francis's bed. Francis watch her sleep little cute angel. He strokes her hair, while she still sleeps. He whispers Penny's ear. "How you feel you like to be my femme?" Penny made a smile in her sleep. He chuckle so happy. His phone had ring that made Penny to wake up. "Morning, already?" she asked. Francis answer, "Oui. It's been morning. Do you hear any word that I say to you?" Penny smile at him. She said, "Yes, I did. Femme mean wife? Then I'll happy to your femme, Francis." Francis was happy to hear it. He smashes his lip to her and removes the cove away from them. They made ton of love in Paris.

Extra end:

Arthur and Alfred were sleep in the middle street in Paris. Arthur was dress as chef, he was the one doing cook of Francis 'meal. As for Alfred was dress as baker to stop Francis kiss Penny. However they got lost last night to try finding Francis to stop him to make a move on Penny. They had failed to save Penny from the mad man's lust.

~The End~


End file.
